Leaping Meteors
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mari, kita tonton kembali lompatan meteor itu lain kali, suatu saat nanti, dengan ikatan hati yang sudah semakin pasti. / AU /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Leaping Meteors**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, T, General/Romance

© kazuka, june 5th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Mari, kita tonton kembali lompatan meteor itu lain kali, suatu saat nanti, dengan ikatan hati yang sudah semakin pasti."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kata Hinata—sepupunya—dia tidak akan datang.

Katanya dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya.

Padahal ... dia sudah berjanji bahwa musim semi ini ia akan datang. Datang ke ulang tahunku, menepati janjinya dan mengulang kebersamaan yang sudah hampir setahun tidak terjadi karena jarak yang menghalangi.

Aku (masih) rindu dia.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Sakura, kau di mana, sayang? Hinata, Ino dan yang lain sudah mulai datang. Yuk, pulang dari kafe, acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai._

Aku menutup ponselku tepat setelah selesai membacanya. Aku belum berniat pulang. Tadi aku memang pamit ke kafe—aku tidak bohong, kok—tapi aku tak berdiam diri dan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Aku hanya beli satu gelas besar kopi hitam dan kemudian langsung keluar untuk pergi ke sini.

Ke sebuah lapangan kecil yang jauh dari keramaian. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di sini.

Ah, aku jadi sama sekali tak bersemangat dengan acara ulang tahunku malam ini. Padahal akan ada lebih banyak teman yang datang karena aku sudah kuliah dan punya lebih banyak teman baru pula.

Tapi, dia tidak datang.

Katanya dia tidak bisa meninggalkan urusan organisasi kampusnya. Bahkan dia tak memberitahuku langsung soal ini—dia gunakan Hinata sebagai perantaranya. Oh, bagus, bahkan tak hanya jarak yang merenggang. Hubungan kami pun begitu.

Tapi ... siapalah aku ini.

Tentu dia lebih memilih berurusan dengan kawan-kawannya yang menyenangkan di sana. Mungkin dia juga telah tertarik dengan seseorang yang lain. Mungkin pula dia sudah punya hubungan khusus dengan wanita cantik di sana. Wanita gampang tertarik padanya dan mungkin saja ada 'pancingan' yang mengenai hatinya hingga ia turut tertarik pula.

Dan melupakan aku.

Beserta hari ulang tahunku. Padahal aku sudah mengundang dia secara khusus—dan dialah yang kuundang pertama kali, menjadikan Hinata dan Ino sebagai bukan yang terprioritaskan.

Tapi—sekali lagi—siapa aku ini?

Seorang perempuan yang cacat ini takkan pantas bersama dengan lelaki yang punya banyak kelebihan seperti dia.

'_Aku bisa menerima kenyataan itu'_—hatiku berusaha menguatkan diri. Namun ya ... tetap saja. Aku tetap punya satu sisi lemah meski sudah berkali-kali ditekan. Sisi lemah yang berada di bagian lain dari perasaanku, yang bisa saja muncul kalau sudah memikirkan tentang dia.

Ya, aku perempuan normal yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ah, gantilah dengan kata 'masih', masih jatuh cinta. Sebab hanya karena dialah, aku tak bisa pergi ke hati manapun.

Kalau memikirkan dia yang sedang apa, di mana dan dengan siapa, rasanya mataku panas.

Aku mendongak. Ingin agar air mata ini batal jatuh dan menarik dirinya kembali supaya aku tak terlalu larut dalam rasa kecewa serta sakit hati.

Sepertinya langit cerah, ya? Tapi tidak purnama, mungkin. Aku bisa melihat bulan tapi bentuknya samar sekali, entah itu separuh atau sabit, aku tidak bisa membedakannya dengan baik. Bintang-bintangnya juga tidak kelihatan.

Ah, sial, aku lupa membawa kacamataku. Minusku sangat parah hingga aku tak bisa menikmati keindahan malam tanpa memakai alat bantu.

Kubuka ponsel lagi, meski sebenarnya agak enggan. Hanya untuk memastikan sekarang jam berapa. Aku tak akan meninggalkan acaraku sendiri, kok. Aku hanya akan datang di detik-detik terakhir menjelang dimulainya acaranya.

Tanggal ini ...

Tunggu. Rasanya aku melewatkan sesuatu!

... Hujan meteor!

Itu pun aku diingatkan oleh aplikasi _notes_ ponselku yang buru-buru kubuka untuk memulihkan ingatanku.

Fenomena langka dan ... aku tidak bawa kacamata. Sempurna sekali, Haruno Sakura!

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan nada berat dan mata terpejam. Sepertinya aku akan melewatkan itu lagi kali ini.

Hujan meteor. Fenomena berbau astronomi yang kembali lagi mengingatkanku pada pelajaran-pelajaran kuliah. Ilmu yang kusukai dan kunikmati ... karena seseorang telah mengenalkannya padaku.

Aku suka itu ... entah karena orang yang mengenalkannya atau memang ilmu itu yang cocok denganku—aku juga tidak tahu. Aku cinta itu dan menikmatinya. Menyenangkan bisa mempelajari peristiwa di luar tempat kita berpijak beserta hitung-hitungan eksaknya.

Padahal, semuanya hanya berawal dari seseorang yang mengenalkanku tentang gugus Orion—kemudian aku tertarik pada bintang-bintang dan segala yang berhubungan dengan itu. Lantas kujadikan itu sebagai jurusan pilihan setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikan menengah.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke-_kun_, tidakkah kau berniat datang malam ini?

Aku menunduk dan berusaha memperbaiki _mood_-ku. Sudahlah, Sasuke sudah jauh dan mungkin ini permulaan bahwa aku memang sudah harus siap-siap untuk _move on_. Jarak ini sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa aku tak lagi harus berharap padanya—meski statusnya masih menjadi pacarku.

Kalau jarak sudah beraksi, apa saja bisa terjadi.

Tapi ... aku ragu apakah ada yang lain lagi yang mau menerimaku dan segala kekurangan, kecacatanku. Seperti yang Sasuke-_kun_ lakukan selama ini.

Sudah, sudah, sudah! Sakura—kau harus menjalaninya! Menerimanya! Bahwa memang tak perlu lagi terlalu bergantung pada seseorang yang telah jauh. Lambat laun, smeua pasti akan berubah dan itu mutlak. Banyak hal yang takkan pernah sama lagi ...

... Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Lantas, mataku berpindah pada kopi hitam dinginku. Aku membeli satu porsi besar karena rasa senangku terhadapnya—tapi karena tak bersemangat ... aku mengabaikannya. Aku kehilangan nafsu terhadapnya.

Hei!

Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat kopiku ... ada banyak titik-titik putih yang berjatuhan direfleksikan di sana.

Hujan meteor!

Hujan meteornya terlihat di kopiku!

Aku tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat mereka! Walau tak langsung.

Indah sekali. Seperti kembang api putih yang tak berhenti berlompatan. Tak sedikit jumlahnya. Mereka sederhana namun bisa jadi penghibur untukku yang begitu suka benda langit.

Cantiknya ...

_Tap._

Bahuku ditepuk. Refleks aku langsung menoleh.

Orang itu menunduk—mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan baru bisa kukenali itu siapa.

Sasuke-_kun_!

Aku terperangah dan ... sial—mataku panas lagi! Aku tak bisa meluapkan emosiku lagi selain dari cara itu.

Katanya dia tidak akan datang! Katanya dia sibuk? Berarti dia bohong—siapa yang mengajarimu bohong begitu, Sasuke-kun?!

Walau aku tak bisa munafik bahwa ... ini kebohongan yang manis dan kusenangi.

Tapi ya tetap saja, aku tak suka ketidakjujuran.

_Pulanglah_—dia mengisyaratkan itu dengan tangannya dan menunjuk arah pulang.

Kuambil alat pendengar yang sudah kulepas sejak keluar dari kafe. Dia mengerti itu dan kemudian—dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sangat samar.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya.

Aku menggeleng. Kemudian kutunjuk kopiku.

Dia mengerutkan dahi tanda tak paham—namun ikut memperhatikan permukaan minumanku. Dengan tingkat intelejensinya yang kutahu di atas rata-rata, aku yakin tak lama lagi ia akan paham.

Dia mendongak—kupikir saat itulah ia mengerti.

"Hujan meteor," ungkapnya singkat. Kemudian ia duduk di sampingku.

Kukeluarkan ponsel lagi. Kutulis teks di aplikasi _notes_-nya—kemudian kuperlihatkan padanya.

_Katanya tidak mau pulang_.

"Aku mau memberi kejutan—tapi kau menghilang. Hinata meneleponku."

Oh, aku paham.

Dia masih peduli denganku, ya ...

Aku ... tak tahan dengan perasaan luar biasa ini.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan sepertiku bisa mendapatkan perhatian sebesar ini dari laki-laki yang bahkan jauh di atasku di berbagai macam bidang. Apa istimewaku?

Apa ini cuma kebahagiaan semu? Harapan palsu? Aku bingung. Walau aku mengerti lelaki ini bukanlah seseorang mudah ingkar akan janjinya—keraguan itu tetap ada.

Tindakannya mengambil kopi yang kupandangi membuatku berhenti menanyakan seribu kata tanya 'kenapa'.

Dia ... menumpahkan kopiku di atas tanah!

Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_-_no_-_baka_?!

Walau aku tak berniat meminumnya sekarang ... tapi 'kan sayang. Aku masih bisa membawanya pulang dan kumasukkan lemari es. Aku cukup suka kopi hitam dingin. 'Kan itu porsi besar ... uangku sayang ...

Tanah yang datar membuat cairan itu tak meluber terlalu jauh. Dia hanya membanjiri satu area yang tak terlalu luas.

"Kau bisa memandanginya lebih leluasa kalau begini."

Aku tertegun.

Kupandangi lekat-lekat ... oh, hujan meteornya lebih jelas sekarang! Dengan perefleksi hitam pekat yang sudah lebih lebar, aku bisa menatap lebih leluasa fenomena luar biasa itu.

Lama Sasuke-_kun_ diam—tapi aku tak terlalu peduli karena hujan meteor itu masih berlangsung.

Hati yang tadi dipenuhi oleh beratnya rasa kecewa—langsung berganti isinya.

Tuhan, sebegini beruntungnyakah diriku hingga dua hal sederhana ini—hujan meteor dan Sasuke-_kun_—bisa membuatku begitu nyaman, aman sekaligus betah untuk berlama-lama di ruang dan waktu dengan kondisi ini?

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya lagi—setelah cukup lama ia mendiamkanku. Kebetulan ... intensitas hujan meteornya juga sudah mulai berkurang.

Aku perlu beberapa lama untik mempertimbangkan. Tapi—yah, sudahlah. Aku pun bangkit serta-merta menerima uluran tangannya.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, telapak tanganku di dalam genggamannya. Itu sudah cukup jadi alasan bagiku untukku tersenyum selama langkah ini tertata menuju rumah.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Acara sudah selesai. Bahkan tamu istimewa seperti Hinata dan Ino sudah undur diri.

Namun—tamu (super) istimewa yang satunya masih belum pulang. Dia lama berada di ruang belakang sana, mungkin ayah terlalu larut mengajaknya mengobrol—namun kubiarkan saja.

Aku menuju ke jendela setelah selesai membantu ibu membereskan sisa-sisa pesta.

Hm, apa hujan meteornya masih berlangsung, ya?

Kacamata mana, hai kacamataku, dimana kau—

Aku terkejut.

Seseorang di belakangku memasangkan kacamata dari arah atas.

Hujan meteornya terlihat jelas sekarang.

Aku memandang ke sebelah kanan, dan sebuah kertas sudah disodorkan Sasuke-_kun_ padaku. Kuambil, dan kemudian kubaca—sementara dia ... pergi menjauh.

_Besok pagi aku kembali ke Tokyo. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Hujan meteor berikutnya ada di akhir tahun ini. Aku ingin menontonnya bersamamu lagi. Lupakan tentang jarak, dia bukan apa-apa, karena aku pasti akan kembali pada takdirku: kamu._

Ujung kertas hijau toska itu dilubangi, dengan sebuah rantai kecil terkait padanya, yang menghubungkan kertas tersebut dengan ... sebuah cincin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata jarak pun tidak bisa memisahkan aku dan kamu dari satuan senyawa cinta yang meracun batinku.

Andai, kelak, ketika jarak ini kembali memendek dan cuma ada aku dan engkau sebagai penikmat jalinan kait-kait kasih—aku takkan menyesal pernah menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: selamat tanggal 5 juni! =))) /senyum misterius/


End file.
